goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
The 4kids 5 preform we are the winx on the muppet show
Cast Lucy Scott Andrew Jason Mitchel Scooter Kermit the frog Kermit as bloom Miss piggy Janice Merilee Nick Josh Erwin The newsman Swedish chef Swedish chef as Stella Dr bunsen honeydew Dr bunsen honeydew as musa Sam the eagle Marlon Random Cast Scooter: hey guys, 10 seconds to curtain lucy: thank you scooter, er, are we 4kids 5? Scooter: yes, and who are personnel? Jason: i play the bass guitar Andrew: I play the drums Scott: I play the guitar Lucy: i sing lead vocals Mitchel: same here Scooter: wow Kermit the frog: thank you, thank you everyone, welcome to the muppet show, hey, we're going to have a wonderful show for you tonight, because our special guest is the band that preform the theme from winx club, the 4kids 5, but first things first, let's get things... Nick: we got ya! Kermit the frog: what are you guys doing? Josh: we are taking over the show Kermit the frog: but you guys never get away with that Merilee: we did it! We did it! Kermit the frog as bloom: hi-ho, kermit the frog as bloom here! Welcome to the muppet show Miss piggy: what? Are you bloom? Why are you a girl? Kermit the frog as bloom: too bad miss piggy, I am a girl Miss piggy: oh for... Kermit the frog as bloom: too bad for that, now let's get this show on the road with Marlon Random preforming reet petite by Jackie Wilson! Wooooooo! (The curtain raises up) Marlon random: hey, that wasn't the backup singers Janice: say it Marlon random: well lookabell lookabell lookabell lookabelll Oooh weee Lookabell lookabell lookabell Oooh we're Ooh, ah, ooh, ah, ooooh well, she's so fine, fine, fine she's so fine, fa fa fine she's so fine She's so fine, fine, fine she's so really sweet, the kindest girl you ever wanna meet Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh rrrr reet petite, the finest girl you ever wanna meet Well, have you ever seen a girl for whom soul you'd give? for whom you'd fight for, die for, pray to God you'd lie for? She's so fine, she's so fine, she's really sweet The kindest girl you ever wanna meet Well, she really fills her clothes From her head to toe I want the world to know I love her, love her so she's alright, she's alright she's alright, she loves me day and night oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Rrrr reet petite, the finest girl you ever wanna meet Rrrr Reet petite, the finest girl you ever wanna meet Rrrr Reet petite, the finest girl you ever wanna meet Yeah! (Audience applauses) lucy: wow Mitchel: bravo Jason: your awesome Andrew: that takes from a now that's what I call music 9 in 1987 Scott: good one Marlon Random: yeah baby, you are going on stage Kermit: what?! The newsman: here is our muppet newsflash, 4kids 5 have guest star themselves in the Matt Davidson show, and Kermit the frog is turned as a girl (At the stage, kermit the frog as bloom enters the fanfare) Kermit the frog as bloom: okay bloom ladies and bloom men, it's guest star time Marlon Random: looks like Kermit should do it Kermit the frog as bloom: thanks Marlon Random, because here they are, the 4kids 5! Woooooooo! (The curtain raises up) Andrew: one, two, three, four! Lucy: close your eyes And open your heart Believe it in yourself That's how it starts! Dreams will come true Just wait and see Causes the magic's in you And the magic's in me We are the winx We are the winx Come join the club We are the winx We are the winx We are the winx Mitchel: come join the club! Lucy: we are the winx Magical flowers! Digital powers! Rhythms and tunes! The sun and the moon! Magic shapes and shifting tides! And the fire burning deep inside! We got the style And we got the flair Look all you want Just don't touch the hair We are the winx We are the winx Come join the club We are the winx (Yeah!) We are the winx We are the winx Mitchel: come join the club! Lucy and mitchel: we are the winx (Audience applauses) Merilee: Kermit was trapped Lucy: what the? Fozzie bear: hi ya 4kids 5: aagh! Who are you? Fozzie bear: I'm fozzie bear Lucy: I'm Lucy, I am the lead singer of the 4kids 5 Mitchel: I'm mitchel, I am lead singer of the 4kids 5 just like Lucy Jason: I'm Jason, bass guitarist of the 4kids 5 Andrew: I'm Andrew, drummer of the 4kids 5 Scott: and I'm Scott, guitarist of the 4kids 5 Kermit the frog: Wha? Fozzie bear was on stage and dressed like tecna? (At the stage) Kermit the frog as bloom: okay, well it's time for everybody's favourite funniest bear who was a winx, Mr fozzie bear as tecna! Woooooo! Fozzie bear as tecna: hey ya hey ya, I'm a girl, I am so hot, wooooooo! Kermit the frog as bloom: enough is enough (Cut to muppet labs) Dr bunsen honeydew as musa: here at muppet labs, we do science projects, beaker, turn on that switch Beaker: meeeeep! (The Swedish chef as Stella hums while making) Sam the eagle: Swedish chef, what are you doing? Swedish chef as stella: making serve cones Sam the eagle: can I help Swedish chef as stella: of course Sam the eagle: UK spot (rowlf the dog plays row your boat on the piano) Rowlf the dog: row row row your boat Gently down the stream Merrily merrily merrily merrily Life is but a dream Row row row your boat Gently down the stream If you see a crocodile Don't forget to scream (Club's hospital) Miss piggy: fairies? Janice: heart beating Miss piggy: what does that mean Janice: too bad that they were singing cool songs Announcer: that was Club's hospital, tune in next time when you hear Janice say Janice: believe it (At the dressing room) Lucy: everyone is going awesome Marlon random: oh yeah Scooter: ever more Kermit the frog: well here we are, the finale is here, and here it is, the 4kids 5, who teamed up with Marlon Random, to sing do woo hop, with janice and miss piggy as backup, yaaaaaay! (Curtain raises up) Marlon random: I don't know how to fly Janice and miss piggy: my my Marlon Random: high up in the sky Janice and miss piggy: high high Marlon Random: a frog is what I am Janice and miss piggy: yes ma'am Marlon Random: I'm happy as a clam Janice and miss piggy: flim flame Marlon Random: but there's one thing I can do Janice and miss piggy: doo hoo Marlon Random: come on and do it too Janice and miss piggy: too woo Marlon Random, Janice and miss piggy: come on It's neat Don't need webbed feet Marlon Random: do wop, do wop Hop Do wop, do wop, Don't stop Janice and miss piggy: don't stop (2x) Marlon random: I don't know how to bark Janice and miss piggy: bow wow Marlon Random: or sing just like a lark Janice and miss piggy: hoo hoo Marlon Random: I can't moo like a cow Janice and miss piggy: how how Marlon Random: but frogs just don't know how Janice and miss piggy: wow wow Marlon Random: but there's one thing I can do Janice and miss piggy: do woo Marlon Random: and you can do it too Janice and miss piggy: too woo Marlon Random, Janice and miss piggy: come on It's keen Don't need To be green Marlon Random: do wop, do wop Hop Do wop, do woo, don't stop Janice and miss piggy: don't stop (2x) Marlon Random: I can't swing up a tree Janice and miss piggy: so sad Marlon Random: I'm not a chimpanzee Janice and miss piggy: too bad Marlon Random: since I was a polygog Janice and miss piggy: young tad Marlon Random: been proud to be a frog Janice and miss piggy: good lad Marlon random: but there's one thing I can do Janice and miss piggy: do woo Marlon Random: come on and do it too Janice and miss piggy: too woo Marlon Random, Janice and miss piggy: there's nothing Hipper get down on One flipper And do wop, do wop, hop Do wop, do wop, don't stop (repeat till fade) Kermit the frog: well we did the beginning part of the show, then the middle part, so it will be the end part, but before we go, let's bring back our guest stars, ladies and gentlemen, the 4kids 5! Yaaaaay! Lucy: thank you, we had a wonderful time kermit Jason, mitchel, Scott and andrew: is it terrific Merilee, Nick, Josh and erwin: come on muppets, let's party (All muppets featuring Kermit the frog as bloom, who signs off with kermit) Kermits: we'll see you next time on the muppet show Category:4kids 5 show